


Burning Stars, Ignorant Atrocities And Other Quiet Tragedies

by Novastel



Category: Gravity Falls, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tags May Change, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like sleep-deprived overcaffeinated idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastel/pseuds/Novastel
Summary: I was screwing around on my laptop at, like, 2 AM, and came up with this:1: Pick a pairing from a Fandom you like/pick some random characters2: Turn your music player on shuffle/random. Don't look at it when and what it plays, whatsoever3 (extra step): Look at Incorrect Quotes for dialogue/inspo, if needed3: Write a prompt/ficlet and post it, no matter how weird or messed-up or just plain ill-conceived4: Maybe make it into an actual ficORJust write something on impulseWelcome, to my sh*tpost/time-burner dump-
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 9





	1. Weird Preview Thing

Song: Calorie by Dasu (link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbEE17J3MIg))

Warnings: Emotional/physical abuse, torture, non-con, suicide

Summary: An alternate backstory where Alucard never escaped and is still in the Abyss, being raised/tortured by Alice and, like, half of the Abyss squad

* * *

Shoutout to (Si)Kuya Da, if she finds this monstrosity-

__

It's not like he thought he'd be stuck like this for most of his life, swinging between being tortured and being coddled. It usually just depended on Alice's mood, though, and if he slipped and said something. And the other one. Dyrroth.

_When was he going to get out?_


	2. Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna save this here for later...

[(send help I'm getting lazier by the minute-)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4N7tgy9zL-s)

Song: the Distortionist by GHOST (link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZ0muYBh2HY))

Warnings: Major character death, abuse

Description: Bill you manipulative f*ck stop bullsh*tting and admit you accidentally killed Dipper and also murdered, like, 2 others to the rest of his family who happen to be armed with holy water, stakes, and crosses 

__

The tears trace a pretty crystalline pattern through the cracks of the old mirror. The blood hadn't really dried, and it gave his reflection a creepier look in the fractured glass. He inhaled, the cyanide made the air smell like bitter almond and the iron in the blood splattered on him and the rest of the room gave a twistedly regal air to the atmosphere. He stepped over the body. Now, what truths must he manipulate and refract to cover this up? Colorless apologies to concoct? Good thing Ford went down first, he'd always (annoyingly) be able to see through him. Impossible, impossible, until something changes, right? To hate and love and have the best people as friends and call them abusive behind backs and you hate them and maybe they'd care to join the other if one d i e d and-

Sure, maybe the townsfolk and whoever might think something doesn't quite line up, but he knew they'd be too stupid to figure that out even if it bit off one of their limbs.

Sure, he's the one who swung the bat and splattered blood, but hey, he couldn't control the urge, and...

"It's always after the fault that you begin to regret, huh?"

There's no one left who could blame him for that.


	3. Yet Another Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, later...

Song: Appetite Of A People-Pleaser by GHOST (can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kf3Err9MvDg))

Warnings: Themes of disordered eating

Description: I was listening to this song and somehow it reminded me of what Mabel's dark side could be (I am so sorry about this). Maybe it was all the pink. Maybe it was the cake. But I decided no character was to be left unstained, and now this exists

__

_I have to make people happy...That's why I'm here, right?_

_The best people have the most agreeable personalities and look the nicest, and I..._

She looked down at herself in her tear-stained sweater. She used to use sweaters to hide how fat she thought she was. Now she used them to hide her painfully emancipated body. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she wouldn't have to hide anything anymore.

_I'll become the best person to ever exist._

_Just you watch guys, I'll make you all proud..._

She got up from her kneeling stance and let go of the toilet. Wiped away the vomit. She'd hatched a new plan: Operation People-Pleaser.

_I'll change the mistake I call myself into an answer to everyone's problems..!_

__

Bonus content: Why sneeze like a kitten when you can sneeze like an owl? > [tadaah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7qRuUAyqCg)


	4. More Prompts As Proof My Lethargy Has Consumed My Working Power

Song: Two Of A Kind by GHOST (link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veA5r_VhklA))

Warnings: **MAJOR** character death

Description: Who has stars on them? Dipper. There's an asterism called the Summer Triangle. Y'all, this is going in a very vague direction-

__

"The world's gonna-you're joking, right?"

"For once, I'm not lying, kid. Some god is about to nuke you all," Bill turned and started absentmindedly drifting away.

"Only someone who is two of a kind can warn the world because once you look out the window and see eternity coming to get all of you, it comes down to who can face the apocalypse to lead the way."

"But who'll believe me?" This still sounded crazy to Dipper. Who'd believe him if he said the world was going to end soon because some dream demon told him?

"I dunno. Tell Shooting Star I warned her for me, would you?"

"WAIT! This is-can you be less vague?"

" 'Fraid not, Pine Tree. The stars are melting and soon I will too."


	5. Prompt, Yet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later, later...Like, a month later:

Song: Ama No Jaku/A Born Coward (link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpF3IV51MPg))

Warnings: None (oh wow that's different) except for resultless pining

Description: You guys, it's about the _pining_ (pun?), as Asterism/Dorito boi is about to demonstrate

__

_Humans change. They advance. They move forward. I can't, and I'm stuck here watching you go..._

"Hey. Hey, Pine Tree, I gotta tell you something..."

_Ha. Coward, are you going to tell finally tell him? How long are you going to wait?_

"Yes?"

_Tell him tell him tell him tell him tellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhim-_

"..."

"?"

"When's the wedding again?"

_Oh, that. I forgot. You already missed your chance. You'll never get to tell him._

"Oh. That," He blushed just a bit. Bill wanted to go supernova on the world and freaking _scream_. That bitch, he should've killed her instead all those years ago, how dare she steal from him, how fucking _dare_ she...

"It's less than a week from now. Did you lose your invite again?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, I'll go get you another one. Jeez, how do you manage to lose so many..."

"Oh, and Pine Tree?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her congratulations for me, ok?"

_There's nothing left to do for you but sit there and watch as you miss your shot at what could've been happiness..._


	6. Prompt

Song: Disillusioned by MARETU (link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZm9rFfwZ-w))

Warnings: Woo, more unrequited pining! 

Description: I've been neglecting MLBB so here: watch the emo boi Granger die inside

__

_Well. Didn't that go well..._

He says goodbye to Alucard and begins to make his way back home.

"This is a temporary fix, it won't solve anything..." The fourth time he muttered that today. When would he tell him?

They got to laugh together today and he even smiled at him. It was a miracle that Granger's heart, if there was anything left after the years had torn it up over and over, didn't explode that moment.

How long did he have to act until he had a chance at love this time?


	7. Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated nightmarish time loop day! (August 14)  
> This is me just straight-up plugging myself and my ocs-

Song: Kagerou Days/Heat-Haze Days by Jin (link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBXZ7oGu6xU))

Warnings: Character death, feels (?), unresolved ending, severe character suffering

Description: Literally something I made because we all about that character suffering-

__

"Bet you wish you were dreaming huh?" Kuro sneered.

Her blood is everywhere. The scent made him gag, nothing but retches though. He struggled to keep the screams inside his mouth. Her body lying there, broken, it's impossible, she can't be dead, she _can't_ -

"What you see is what you'll get."

Why does she look like she's smiling? How could she still smile, even like this? Classic Clara, of course she would smile, even in the throes of death.

"Will you shut _up_ , Kiku, she's only dead," His shadow rolled its eyes. "Ugh. You're so stupid..."

"FIX THIS!"

"Oh well, if you insist." The shadow smirked too wide for the confines of its face.

"Good luck next time" A snap, the sharp smell of ether, a clock's second hand ticking quicker and quicker.

Sure, he was getting a second chance.

But shadows are cruel and full of malice and would never stop until Kiku was broken irreparably.


	8. Finally An Actual Ficlet: "Go Away, I'll Miss You"

Song: Ikanaide by Sohta (link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F1cp9wusdg))

Warnings: Yet even more unrequited pining

Descriptions: Tfw you like someone and they don't know and they're leaving forever and you’re cursed and why do I build all of my stories like this-

__

"Ah, but what am I doing? I'm talking to a statue of my mortal enemy who once tried to kill me and my family." Dipper stood up from his crouching position. The statue's eye followed him.

_You're leaving now? Fine. Just...Come back soon, ok? It's not fun being petrified in the middle of a really weird forest._

"Anyways, this is the last time I'm going to visit you. Mabel says it's not a really good habit to talk to inanimate things related to your "traumatic" past." 

_You're leaving forever..?_

"Yeah, I'm leaving forever. Sorry about this, Bill, but I gotta do it" He was already walking away. 

_Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait!! I..._ Bill had saved up enough energy over the years to be able to convey a single message. He was saving it for something other than this, but time was running out. Oh, well.

_Wait!_

_"PINE TREE, WAIT!!"_

Dipper stopped. An ethereal voice in the woods wasn't that surprising to him, but this one sounded familiar. He turned around.

"Bill?"

Dipper took a step towards the statue. Suddenly he was swarmed by mosquitos. He yelled and batted them away. After some struggling, the cloud of dirty injection needle flies drifted away from him.

"Ow ow ow... Huh?" That was strange. They had bitten him only on his arms. And the swarm was floating in front of him, not moving.

The swarm formed an image: two hands linking together.

He copied the gesture. The bites on his arms formed letters and 3 words.

"See... you... soon," Dipper read out. "Huh." He turned to the statue. It looked less eerie this time, but the eye still followed and the light still cast a spotlight, leaving a long triangle shadow.

"Strange. I just said I'd never come back. But you're, like, the god of strange, aren't you?" He began to walk away again, for real this time.

_Two for one message, huh, Axolotl? Surprised you're not being your usual stingy self._

_Don't say I never gave you anything._

_Of course..._

_So are you ready to leave?_

_Yeah, yeah, sure, lemme just...look once more..._

_Fine. 2 minutes._

_Deal._

As Pine Tree walked away, Bill could see the hidden meaning poked into his skin. He began to crumble. _Guess my job here is done..._

Dipper walked back to the Shack without any more mosquito attacks. Mabel was in the kitchen and greeted him on the way in, covered in icing and flour.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How'd it go?"

"I got attacked by mosquitos."

"Ok..." She went back to focusing on her baking.

"..."

"Wait." She squinted. "Don't go?"

"Is that a question?"

"No it says that on...whatever."

"Huh." As he walked up the stairs to the attic, she yelled up at him.

"It says "Don't go" in mosquito bites on your arm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, put your arms down and look back at yourself in the mirror." Dipper ran to the hallway. It was true.

"...Bill?"

He raced back outside, back to the statue.

"Did you just tell me not to leave and then say goodbye what the-"

There was no statue. Only a pile of dust and rubble.


	9. A Memoir To Those Of The Sea

Song: Howl's Moving Castle (I was listening to a specific music box version that I can't find the link for, either that or I was hallucinating the song because I made this at 2am)

Warnings: N/A (wow that's different)

Descriptions: Just-I cant explain this properly in a summary way. Just read it-

__

"That song you just sang..." 

"What of it?"

"That's not a Void dialect I know."

"I keep forgetting you're really young, Dev. Gods, you're still a kid..."

"Is that a compliment?"

"In a way."

"Can I get a translation, I meant?"

"It's kinda hard to translate it perfectly, though. The language itself was made to be as vague as possible. I should know. I was there when it was made."

"What's it called?"

"I don't remember its name, or think it has one. It's a mix of human languages and old Edens speech and hissing that sounds like a really old dialect from when this place was just getting started."

"..."

"There's only one other person I know who can speak it, though."

"Are they still here?"

"As inquisitive as ever, aren't you, kid? No, she's not. Her name was Basil. She invented the language. She used to live in the Sea."

"But isn't that impossible? Isn't the Sea pure Ether? That stuff kills people, right?"

"Not for her, no. She did just fine there, and didn't get any deader than when we first met. She seemed to take pleasure in doing the impossible."

"What happened?"

"One day she told me she was gonna get out of this place. Someday she'd get to the Gate, force it open, and walk right out and no one could stop her. Said the Sea was lonely and sad and wanted to go above, to the mortal realms, because she heard it was beautiful there. I don't blame her. The Sea is a Void of its' own. I mean, if you could live in a place better than here, would you?"

"But here is the best!"

"Never say that until you've seen everything, kid. And to do that, you gotta take the entire world for yourself. If not, Eris will never shut up and we'll both be damned to bleeding from both ears because of her shrieking."

"That's not good."

"Of course it isn't."

"It seems like you were really good friends with Basil. Do you miss her?"

"...Of course."

"Then why don't you visit her?"

"I don't know where she is anymore. And plus, I'd only serve as a reminder never to come back to this place."

"..."

"It's better if she just forgot. The same for you. Don't tell anyone what I just told you, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now go back to sleep, it's nearly daybreak. No one wants to hear Eris scream about something no one cares about in the morning."

* * *

"You keep humming that song."

"Hah?"

"That one. The one you just finished."

"What do you _want_ , child?"

"To know what it's called. What language it's in. What's it about. And its story."

"That's a tall order, kid, so I'm only going to answer the last one. It's an old, unknown song from the Void, originating from the Asterios Sea. It's sung in Anguisal."

"The sea that isn't a sea named after a person from a prophecy about the apocalypse? And the language of lost sanity?"

"Yep. Something about missing a home you never had and impossible wishes and what life is and whatever else I can't remember."

"Ohh."

"A friend gave it to me, told me to remember only the important bits and never to come back to that hell. I don't really know how you _give_ a song, but you get it."

"You just answered all of my questions."

"Dammit, child, I should've just left this babysitting job to Lilith. Or Dea. You little humans are as devious and weaselly as you are breakable."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compli-oh, forget it, you little ray of pure eye-stabbingly painful Edens sunshine. Now go back to sleep before the nuns wake up and realize you're communing with the devil."

"Ehehe."

"Goodnight, Lukas, you little nightmare, impossible to deal with, he who forcibly bound night to his side to be his godforsaken nanny or something. And don't call me Auntie, or any of those other titles. It makes me feel like one of those stuffy Edens royalty they like so much there."

"Goodnight, Auntie Basilica, Puppeteer of the Void, Ascendant of Chaos, she who has a crush on Auntie Dea."

"Hmph. Goodni-WAIT WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART YOU LITTLE-GO TO SLEEP!!"


End file.
